Warframe
Warframe is an online cooperative free-to-play 3rd person shooter created by Digital Extremes. Set to a Sci-Fi world that borrows art and lore from Dark Sector but set in a different timeline, it is considered to be a spiritual successor to Dark Sector. Warframe often gives nods or easter eggs towards the game, such as special skins that reference Dark Sector characters or even enemy designs themselves. That is where the similarity ends however, as the Technocyte as we know it in Dark Sector does not exist, and Excalibur is said to be the first "Tenno", drawing the line where borrowed and influenced lore is used, and where a new game is created. Story "They were called Tenno. Warriors of blade and gun: masters of the Warframe armor. Those that survived the old war were left drifting among the ruins. Now they are needed once more. The Grineer, with their vast armies, are spreading throughout the solar system. A call echoes across the stars summoning the Tenno to an ancient place. They summon you. Allow the Lotus to guide you. She has rescued you from your cryostasis chamber and given you a chance to survive. The Grineer will find you; you must be prepared. The Lotus will teach you the ways of the Warframes and the secrets to unlocking their powers. Come Tenno, you must join the war." Overview The game takes place in the far future, where the solar system is beginning to break into chaos following a massive extinction event brought on by beings known as sentients and their ultimate destroyers, the Tenno. Created by the orokin, who were post human and god-like beings of seeming immortality, the Tenno were born through an accident from a mysterious void in space, and were looked upon with prejudice by most until they were needed to drive the sentient threat back. Tenno, warriors of the past, wake to a world that is on the brink of war. The Grineer, a massive army of clones-of-clones and the Corpus, a merchant cult that values material wealth and Orokin tech, fight and trade amongst reach other with domination of the system in mind. And creeping from the shadows are the remnants of a plague known as the Infested that the Orokin used as a failed weapon against the Sentient, an ancient enemy that forced the creation of the Warframes. The Infested consumed all, including their Orokin creators who could not hope to control its ravenous hunger for flesh. The closest to Humans as we know it today do not exist, as any human life evolved to a new stage or was succumbed by powers set in motion by the Orokin in its infancy. While factions exist outside of the Grineer and Corpus they are minor, and play the role of slave, merchant, Tenno sympathizer, or fringe Syndicate hoping to spread their ideology to the Tenno. Awakened by the Lotus from cryosleep for a vast amount of time, she guides the Tenno of their old ways and equips them from the challenges ahead. Out of time, the Tenno struggle to get a grip on the new war torn Origin system, with a chilling reminder of a sentient threat not entirely eliminated... Trivia *The "Tenno" referred in the game are those who are wearing Warframes, powerful armors that grant the Tenno abilities in order to balance the power over the prevailing factions. They get their name from Hayden Tenno, protagonist of Dark Sector. *The Tenno faction are depicted wearing armor similar to those used by Hayden and Nemesis within the game. *The Glaive returns as a weapon favored by the "Tenno" faction. *Hayden's Tekna 9mm pistol is seen in one of the missions in the game. **In addition, the Lex sidearm in Warframe bears a high resemblance to the Tekna pistol in Dark Sector. *Many enemies share similar looks to the enemies in Dark Sector, such as the Grineer faction being similar to the Haz Mat Troopers, and a very similar version of the Jackal with the same name and similar look. *Strangely enough, Dark Sector's 2005 E3 trailer has many similarities to Warframe, such as the soldiers (referred to as Grineer by Hayden) bearing similarity the Grineer, a room resembling the interior of the player's main ship. Hayden can be seen wielding what appears to be the 'AkLato' against the 'Grineer', who themselves wield semi-automatic burst rifles, and utilizing some of the abilities/powers seen in Warframe (Such as magnetically pulling objects and generating energy shields). Additionally, what appears to be a proto Nadia Sudek is seen piloting a vehicle similar to Warframe's drop-ship, which proceeds to extract Hayden in a near identical manner to said game's 'mission-end' animation. **It seems as if Dark Sector was originally supposed to be closer to Warframe concept-wise, but for some reason the ideas changed during development and were eventually carried over into another game entirely. This is why Warframe is a spiritual successor rather than a direct sequel, as Warframe simply borrows art and other concepts over to create a completely different game. External Links *Warframe Wiki